To Catch A Butterfly
by Writer Black Butterfly
Summary: Now 17, the Bladebreakers are still active until this very day. But when Kai finds himself in a very déjà vu situation - in other words, the hospital - his roommate isn't making it any easier on him. Remake of Fuurai's 'TCAB'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, I humbly bow into the sand and I will eat it if you wish. This thing is late beyond imagination and I nearly killed myself for it. But know this; it wasn't my fault. Something went wrong when I tried to upload it and I still don't know what. But somehow, I finally got this thing online. For those who say: 'Hey, you totally stole this from Fuurai!', I didn't. I AM Fuurai. Go check on her homepage. Eh... my homepage. And if you're still not satisfied, ask her...me. Whatever. If you're wondering why exactly 'To Catch A Butterfly' was removed in the first place, you'll have to thank FF for that. I kinda denied the rules and it got deleted for that. I totally rebuilt it (you probably won't even recognize it at first and some chapters were lost so I had to rewrite them) and it's 100 percent FF aproved now. Let's try again and see what we'll make of it. Adios!**

**Summary: Now 17, the Bladebreakers are still active until this very day. But when Kai finds himself in a very déjà vu situation - in other words, the hospital - his roommate isn't making it any easier on him. Remake of Fuurai's 'TCAB'.**

**Rated: T**

**Gerne: Romance, humor, angst, drama, tragedy**

**Pairing: KaixOC**

* * *

_Love is like a butterfly: if you keep it, it will die. _

* * *

Everything was a daze. Hazy and surreal. I felt like in a drunken frenzy. The cheers of the crowd were everywhere, yet sounded far away. The spot lights took refuge into the four corners of the stadium and were focused just on the two of us. They heated up my skin, forming a slight sheen of sweat on my brow and threw multiple shadows on the ground. The only source of coolness and tranquility was in the palm of my hand and was - ironically - the cause of all distress.

I looked up to the man in front of me, only 50 feet away, to see the same haunted look in his eyes that supposedly decorated mine. Everything depended on us. Win or lose. Champions or not. There were no draws. If the game ended with both our defeat, we would just play over and over again until there was a victor. There was no losing this. If I lost, the team lost. If he, lost, the team wins. As simple as that. The roar of the crowd and the blazing lights fell apart as we both stepped forward until our feet hit the edge of the huge, stone arena. He wasn't glaring at me, just staring. But the way he stared, was a promise of danger and pain. He was the kind of man that alerted every fiber of your body to run as fast as you can, as hard as you can. But I stayed put. I was not going to let myself be intimidated. Not after what I've been trough. I have worked too hard to reach the top and it's a long way down.

I reluctantly allowed my heart to speed up as the referee closed in on us. Now was the time to shine. It was now or never.

"3…" I fished my launcher out of my pocket.

…2…" I snapped my Beyblade into place

…1…" I took an offensive stance and permitted a few arrogant thoughts corrupt my mind.

'If there's anyone going to win, it will be **me**!' I smirked as I saw my opponent mimic my actions.

"Let it rip!" we yelled in unison, as I pulled my ripcord as hard as I could.

* * *

"Go Kai!" cheered a verve teen with a cap from the stands, half hanging over the railings.

"Sit down, Tyson! Distracting him won't do him any good" a Chinese boy lectured, almost forcibly peeling him from the iron bars that separated the booths from the battle arena.

Everything was one big chaos and the only ones of the currently five-man team keeping his cool were Rei and the only female of the merry company. Too bad that Tyson wasn't even containable with a whole army.

"What are the odds, Dizzy?" asked a mousy boy to his computer in the farthest corner of the private seats – specially arranged for the participating teams – completely oblivious to the nearby drama.

"Well, his opponent is no pushover. I say Kai can take him, but playing it safe might be of his best interests. Better to have one bird in the bush then ten in the sky, right? Do you get it? Bird? Dranzer?" the electronically caged bit-beast replied, gracefully failing to lighten the mood.

"It might be of your best interests to shut up, Dizzy. I'm trying to watch" a more then slightly aggravated American boy warned – acting under stress usually was his forte, but now seemed like a good time to lash out.

"Come on, Kai! You can do it! If you won't do it for the team, then do it for yourself!" yelled Tyson - now abandoned from Rei's supervision - once again from the palings.

"Isn't it the other way around, Tyson?" inquired the rather serene Hilary from her seat.

"Not in Kai's case" he truthfully answered at a normal tone, to continue screaming anew.

* * *

My cobalt blue and his black and yellow blade aggressively shot towards the centre of the arena, in complete mirror of each other. As they collided, sparks could be seen, erupting from their clash of power. I tried to hold, but no matter how hard I pushed, my fiend pushed back with equal force. When I saw Dranzer wouldn't hold any longer, I let it leap a stride back, in synchronization with my foe.

With hunter's eyes, I watched him and greedily took in every detail I could. I realized that I wasn't going to win this with pure strength. I needed a strategy; I needed to find his weakness. I knew that when I decided to face the opposing team's captain. But I wanted to test him. How far I could push him. See what his boundaries were. And apparently, his boundaries were equal to mine.

'Or higher, if he's still playing around' I thought with gritted teeth and felt a muscle jump in my jaw.

I would need everything I had if I wanted to overthrow him.

In perfect unison, the two blades had started to circle around each other, like a primal dance between two predators. A battle of wills until an opening was found. Who would lose their nerves first? Who would attack?

In a short shift of eyes, I took notice of my counterpart. His blond hair was tipped forward in concentration as he covetously took in every aspect of the fight. His team sat - unmoving – in the stands behind him. The hoods on their outfits disabled me to see their expressions, but their stony posture told me everything there was to say.

This was getting me nowhere. The man would show as much of an opening as I would. None. Either he was mimicking my actions on purpose or the two of us were just thinking very alike. I cursed a colorful, Russian selection of swears. Normally, I wouldn't even dream of letting Dranzer out this early into the fight, but whatever was necessary to win, I would fit. And by all means, this was necessary.

"Dranzer! Emerge!" I commanded as my glorious phoenix shreered to life from the center of my blade.

"Kendra, show yourself!" my foe called on, a pearl white polar bear appearing above his bicoloured spinning top.

The fight was taken out of our hands and escalated into a conflict between mythical creatures.

Even though Bit Beasts usually had a great fighting spirit, they were known for holding no real grudge afterwards. But right now, it seemed like neither of the two held a liking towards the other. I had never seen Dranzer shriek like nails on a chalkboard, feathers spread in aggression like this before. Then again, Dranzer understood how important this was for me.

"Kendra, attack!" my foe commanded and I realized I had lost valuable seconds in my awe filled state.

"Dranzer, counter!" I managed to rasp in time, mere moments before receiving a ferocious tackle from the rivaling Beyblade.

I cursed. I needed to focus. I needed to think. This was not the time to marvel over the sunset phoenix.

Ocean blue pushed bee colored back, but had sustained significant damage. There was a slight falter in its movement. I had to attack now, or I was finished. I couldn't do that to the team. I couldn't do that to me.

"Dranzer! Fire arrow!" I barked, my iron nerves silent and slowly snapping in the back of my mind.

"Kendra! Aurora claw!" it sounded from the other side of the Beydish.

In unity, Dranzer drew fire and attacked with all its might as the snowflake polar bear smashed its paw into the ground, bleeding a beam with all the colors of the rainbow, colliding with my blade's attack.

At the center, they met and a miniature explosion tore at the end of my jacket as I instinctly shielded my eyes from the light and incoming debris. This wasn't the first time that when bit beast attacks collided, an explosion was born. After this, everything would be over. One blade standing, one down. Or both down. But the chance that either blade survived this hit was slim.

When the gusts subsided, I eagerly lowered my arms to see who was victor. I realized later that this was my greatest mistake ever. As the smoke settled and my hunger for victory rose with every passing moment, the most curious thing happened that somehow made want to laugh.

A familiar blinding pain burst into my left eye section. I never knew what hit me. But it hit me like a flashlight in the face on a dark night; unexpected and very much unbearable. I didn't remember hitting the floor and screaming. I didn't remember that they had to strap my hands so I wouldn't claw out my eye. I was told all that crap later. I just remembered how scared I was. Scared that I was going to die. The last time something nearly poked out my eye didn't even come close to defining this pain. I remember confusion. Raw and served right on a plate. I didn't understand anything anymore in my panicked state. Almost like flipping a switch; one moment I would be lusting for win, the other moment lusting for life.

But I'd be damned if I ever told anyone that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here it is. I say thanks to everyone who reviewed and shame on you, everyone who didn't. You know who you are...**

**Summary: Now 17, the Bladebreakers are still active until this very day. But when Kai finds himself in a very déjà vu situation - in other words, the hospital - his roommate isn't making it any easier on him. Remake of Fuurai's 'TCAB'.**

**Rated: T**

**Gerne: Romance, humor, angst, drama, tragedy**

**Pairing: KaixOC**

* * *

When I woke up, I had a headache like a bird had been trying to peck my brains out to make a nest in my scull. My tongue felt all swollen and my mouth was dry. My eyes felt heavy and irritated, especially my left one. I never had a hangover before, but this was about everything I imagined it to be. The next thing I noticed was the place I woke up. I was definitely not at Tyson's and I did definitely not like the smell of antiseptica and sick people. Not because I had a specific dislike towards the two, but the place my mind linked it with did. Feeling brave, I decided to open my eyes, only to find that I wouldn't need to use the plural anytime soon when it came to my eyes. Just my right eye seemed to obey the command and I developed an instant hatred towards what I saw in front of me. White. Everywhere I looked, I could only see white. Whit right, white down, white up… green left?

I pushed myself up by my elbows a little to observe the green screen, separating me from the other half of the room. I undeniably did not like where this was going. Unless the person next to me was Tyson or somebody else I knew - which I sincerely hoped not – I was getting transferred to another room. Or hospital for all I cared, but I was not going to share a room with a demented, old granny who needed my help to get to the toilet in the hub of the night. I wouldn't mind Tyson being in the hospital, but just the idea of sharing a hospital room with him was… repulsing. As matter of fact, I didn't want to be here at all.

I released a desperate huff and lowered back onto the bed. I respected Tyson, but he still got on my nerves from time to time. Even now, I still had difficulties with being socially active – not that I was really trying. I was fine back when I was asocial and I would be fine now. With or without pointless friendship connections. I dragged my hand over my face in a long gesture, trying to ease the headache that I only had been fueling with my useless musing.

"Do you particularly dislike waking up in the hospital or were you born with that scowl on your face?"

I turned back to the green partition, to see a girl peeping, pushing back a side of the screen. There was something about her that irked me. Whether it was the sarcastic smile that promised oncoming misery, offensive stance or her extraordinary looks, I didn't know. She had her hand on her hip and I could pick upthat she was holding a book. I decided that staying in this room was out of the question. I would ask for a transfer the next best opportunity.

"Did they sedate you or are you just stupid?" she asked, I noticed she was a little hoarse and sounded much younger then she looked.

She had a particular angular face that somehow suited her honey blond, wavy hair. But the creepiest thing about her was her eyes. While one charcoal black eye carved out my guts, the rain cloud one looked right trough to me.I wondered if something happened to her eye…

"Look, I'll just let you to whatever you mongoloids do. Just don't kill, rape or stalk me" she said, letting the green panel separate us again.

I was somewhat disappointed in myself. I supposed I really was anesthetized because I couldn't even muster a reply. I was too taken with the sudden demonic appearance to do so. Because that's what she felt like. Demonic, is a child's guise. I – now more then ever – wanted to leave this place. There were few times I was really scared, but now was one of them. But just for the record, I scraped a petty insult from the back of my numb mind.

"I'm sorry; I don't understand what you're saying. I don't speak retard" I half-yelled, feeling very out of character.

I wasn't one to lose my cool very quickly, but this seemed like the only defense I had against the monstrous presence. I almost felt her smirk. I was playing into her cards, I realized, but didn't show any of my apprehension even though she couldn't see. I felt like a cornered cat and all I could do was raise my fur and hiss.

"What kind of insult is that?" she semi-laughed, just as the slight squeaking sound of the door interrupted her from any further verbal assault.

It appeared this hospital was simply particularly terrifying. The doctor that had just entereddidn't look anything like Frankenstein or any other yet, but his skin wasn't cream-colored, white not black. It was a dull gray and his graying hair and stubble beard didn't really help the matter. I just guessed he had some sort of skin disease, or at least I hoped so.

"Try to keep this one alive, will you, Cho?"the doctor asked as he closed the door behind him and turned to me.

I didn't know if he meant that statement or not, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"So, how do you feel, mister Hiwatari?" he asked.

Wthe hell did he expect me to answer? I'm feeling snug like a bug in a rug? You don't tend to when you just had **something** flying up your eye. But for now, I decided not to make any more enemies. Especially not doctors.

"I'm fine, just my left eye hurts" I managed to force out of my mouth.

"Oh yes, about that…" he said, as he paged trough the paperwork ona clipboard I didn't even noticed he had.

The way he just said that made alarm bells ring loudly in my head and I prepared for whatever was coming. It was the same kind of tone a police officer would announce someone's death.

"Well, we believe you should be alright indeed, but your left eye won't. We haven't taken it out yet because we still hope for some sort of miraculous recovery, but if it gets any worse - as in; should it get infected – we will be forced to" he said.

"... I see" I said as calmly as I could.

I wasn't hysterical yet. But that was just because it hadn't fully gotten trough to me. I just lost my left eye. I couldn't believe it. I must have still be sedated. I wasdreaming this. I didn't care whatever petty excuse could save me from the truth.

I instantly though about the consequences to my beyblading carrier. I didn't even know if would still be able to play after this. Or – I mentally winced upon thinking this – be placed in some team for handicapped people. I didn't have a handicap. There was nothing wrong with me.

Then all the miserable feelings and panic flooded down on me, in waves. Every wave, I felt it stronger and stronger. But I kept as impassive as if someone just told me it was raining outside. I didn't do breaking down. It showed weakness and there was no room for weakness when predators were watching. I saw the unknown, demonic girl spying from the edge of the green panel. She looked amused, as if she was enjoying the show.

That's when I decided to shut the whole factory of miserable thoughts that my mind was brewing down. I was still confused over how it occurred and what was happening now only increased whatever it was I was feeling now.

Then the worst possible thing happened.

"Kai, buddy, you won't believe your luck! You actually won!" Tyson's voice sounded even louder in the hushed hue of the hospital.

The entire team piled up into the room and the last thing I wanted now was company. But I perked put at the sound of victory. The misery and pain were lifted a bit because they seemed more worth it now.

"Tyson, we are in a hospital. Restrain yourself for once" Rei scolded, pulling him by the ear.

"Besides, I would hardly call him lucky after what happened. How are you, Kai?" Max asked, following after the merry bunch trough the door, with Kenny hot on his trail.

Good old Max. At least someone remembered why they were here.

"I'm fine" I said, sounding more curtly then I planned.

An amused snort sounded from the other side of the screen, briefly attracting everyone's attention and earning an assembled '?'.

"I will leave you to your visitors" the doctor said – I in all honesty, had forgotten about – and moved over to the other side of the room.

"What was that about?" Tyson asked, earning no more of an answer then a shrug.

I noticed Hilary wasn't around and was clandestinely relieved about it. I knew I shouldn't, but I held much more respect towards the guys then her. Call me a sexist, but sometimes I simply didn't know what she was doing there.

"That's right, I have Dranzer, Kai. It was in a pretty bad shape, but I managed to whip it back up" Kenny said, fishing up my blade from a bag.

An electric twinge of fear shot up my spine upon seeing the cobalt Beyblade and I had no idea why. I accepted the blade with reluctance and deposited it as quickly as I could on my nightstand with a muttered 'thank you'.

This was something I would have to look into, later on.

* * *

"Is it just me, or did you actually behave?" doctor Hopkins mused, stroking his beginning beard in silent amusement.

"Well, this **is **the first time you've thrown something that looks like a challenge my way. I'm going to have fun breaking this one. All while snacking on the eye candy that he is. Is this an early birthday present or something?" she grinned back, leaning against the bed with crossed arms.

"I suppose the nine previous patients you shared a room with taught me a thing or two on who I should honor with the suffering of being your roommate" he replied.

"Whether you stick me with another snot nosed brat or a mortal god isn't going to change the fact that I **will** get my way with them. This one just seems more of a dare, therefore, even more pleasant to crack" she smirked.

Doctor Hopkins shook his head in despair. He just wished she'd hurry up and heal.

"You did appear to enjoy the show just now. Must you really live of other people's misery?" he asked.

"Must you?" she retorted.

"Point taken"

"Don't you think it's about time for your mysterious disappearance? It's been a while since I was able to do some warfare, blackmailing and insulting" she said, hoisting herself onto the bed.

"That reminds me. I still need an answer out of you of where your last roommate has suddenly dissapeared to, last week" he frowned.

She just shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not his nanny" she said, but from the overly innocent tone, he could easilly tell she was lying.

Hopkins just sighed and crept over to the door. He still didn't know why he took all this of her.

Perhaps he was just feeling sorry for her.

* * *

"May I kindly inform you people that it is already past visiting hours? I had to work miracles, justto smuggle you in, and time is up" he said, opening the door for the guests to exit.

Before Tyson or anybody else even had the chance to complain, someone else made their objections

"Oh, boo! I wanted to see them shoot trough the roof!" 'Demon girl' exclaimed, leaving everyone puzzled with her statement.

That reminded me.

"Rei" I called, before the Chinese boy could leave.

"What?" he asked, turning around.

"Whatever you do, don' leave here too long with **her**. She creeps me out" I stated, nudging my head into the direction of my roommate.

Rei just laughed and gave me a thumbs up. I just hoped he didn't think I was joking.

"Nice mates you got" the she-demon remarked, hiding behind the green screen so only her head and hands, who were gripping thepanel,were visible.

"Hn" I grunted.

Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"There's only one thingI don't understand..." she said, taking a fake musing pose. "And that's how you can understand the fat kidwhen you told me you didn't speak retard".

Just outside, Hopkins watched the world's champions in Beyblading leave as he guarded the door he just departed from and sighed. Cho didn't know what she was getting into. Hell, Kai didn't know what he was getting himself into. To her, this was merely another game, but Hopkins just wished she came to her senses. Ever since she was hospitalized, he watched an innocent child transform into a monster. Or something alike. These days, he just didn't know anymore. It used to be just a façade of hers, to cover up her fear. But somehow, she began to believe she was a monster and that was exactly what she had become. It was too soon to call her insane, but time was not kind. He wasn't quite sure who to blame - if there was anyone to blame. All he wanted was someone who could erase the damage that had been done. It was still reversible, or so he thought and hoped. He felt dirty and selfish for using the young man, but according to his medical records, Kai was exactly what he needed to heal her. Someone who wouldn't go down without a fight and a past full of suffering and misery, such as herself. Cho was just like a daughter to him. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, like the monster he knew she wasn't.

But one thing was unforgivable about this whole tragedy.

And that was the fact that he was afraid of her. He was afraid of Cho.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, my adorable angels. I bet it sucked, waiting for chapter three. Well, it sucked for me too. It seems I kind of slung the old chapter two and three together, so if I wanted my numbering to fit, I had to create an extra chapter. So even if you're an old TCAb reader, this one's new. It's kind of a filler, but because nobody likes fillers, I threw in a little something extra that will make the next chapters interesting. Don't hate me. I'm only human too.**

****

**Summary: Now 17, the Bladebreakers are still active until this very day. But when Kai finds himself in a very déjà vu situation - in other words, the hospital - his roommate isn't making it any easier on him. Remake of Fuurai's 'TCAB'.**

**Rated: T**

**Gerne: Romance, humor, angst, drama, tragedy**

**Pairing: KaixOC**

* * *

With everyone gone, the room seemed more empty and threatening then ever. I had never been claustrophobic and I usually could handle these kind of situations, but this time seemed different. Maybe it just had something to do with the other occupant. Maybe it had something to do with the narcotics. But that didn't help the matter that my gut was telling me I wasn't going to survive the night.

I, Kai Hiwatari – who survived years of torture – was being intimidated by a **girl**. I felt disgusted with myself, but there was nothing I could do to shake the feeling right now. What was her name again? It was something with a C…

"Well, I had my entrance. Time to break down the décor" 'demon girl' mused airily, dramatically tearing away the green screen that separated our halves of the room.

For once, I found it acceptable that my face wasn't in its usual scowl, but my eyebrows heaved in a respectful 'WTF'. If anything here could remotely look like a teen's room, this succeeded. Almost every inch of her bed and anything in a two foot radius was covered in either cloths, books, magazines or other insignificant junk. This, I concluded, was the mother of all messes.

"Tada! What do you think? Did I personalize my room or what?" C asked, doing a little twirl along the way.

"Oh, yeah, it matches your persona already" I replied, somewhat lacking the sarcasm I intended to use.

Then again, the sight was worthy my statement.

"Oh, pish posh, mister one-eye. You don't know what I'm like. I've been playing nice to you" she said, dropping back on the bed, causing all sorts of objects to fall off at the sides.

Playing nice? She called that playing nice? A group of hungry bears would've given me a warmer welcome. I now understood why she wasn't in bed earlier. With that much rubbish occupying it, I would be surprised if she'd ever have room to sleep in it.

"Well, if I don't know you, why ask in the first place?" I countered, slowly recovering from my momentary shock.

"I don't know. I though the moment suited it" she laughed, turning on her belly and crawling towards her nightstand, where she hid the book she was holding earlier.

I didn't see the contents, but somehow, I didn't want to know.

I suddenly felt very sleepy. Narcotics were never meant to replace sleep. If anything, it made you more tired. And with the busy day today, I think it was safe to say I earned a good night's sleep. Of course, my insane neighbour didn't quite share the idea.

"So tell me, who do I have the pleasure of grilling?" she grinned, lying on her side with her arm supporting her head.

I bravely fought the inner shudder, caused by that smile. It reminded me of Brooklyn; it was the same insane smile that blocked any attempts to guess what was going on inside of their head. Maybe that was why I had built up an instant phobia of her. She reminded me of Brooklyn and all his insane glory. She reminded me of how much damage he could actually cause. And if she was anything like the man, I better not get on her bad side.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to call you starfish. You do realize that, don't you?" she taunted in a very successful attempt of getting my attention and annoying me.

Even if getting on her good side was going to prove a very difficult task.

"Call me whatever you want, just leave me alone" I said, turning my back at her.

Maybe not my best idea - turning my back at a predator – but I changed tactics. If I ignored her, maybe she'd do the same.

How wrong I was.

For a moment though, it thought my strategy was successful because it was silent on the other side of the room. Just the occasional shift of sheets was the background music. I even allowed my drowsiness to get the better of me. I was tired. Both physically as mentally and tomorrow I would be able think clearer, I thought, slowly slipping into slumber. Then I though of my time in Russia. It may have sounded a bit exaggerated and unnecessary, but I half-sarcastically thought it would be good to remember all of my survival techniques there. I was going to need them.

Then I fell asleep. At first, unneasy. I wasn't used to these beds and all those years in Tyson's dojo was making me soft. I made a mental note to take the team on a survival, when I got out of the hospital. After that, I settled down.

"**Hey, don't ignore me!**"

I was startled back into the land of the conscious by those words, sounding vaguely like nails scratching over chalkboard. With only a half awake mind and the Abby still fresh in thoughts, the only thing I could place it with was 'threat'. And then I did something really stupid. I punched whatever caused my wakeup call. And that thing I realized about five seconds later was Cho.

"What the hell!? Are you nuts!?" she yelled, holding her nose, checking if she was bleeding.

She was. I panicked as soon as I saw her nose cough up the first gushes of blood. But lack of sleep, stress, the way everything was going downhill like a brick and many other factors weren't really working in my favor right now. Thinking straight and giving significant replies weren't things for tonight anymore.

"Well, your head was in my fist's way" I spat using the first thing that came to my mind, sounding only bordering on alarmed.

Then she laughed. She fucking laughed.

"Damn, I haven't had a guy talk back on me like that before. Remind me to tell Hopkins thanks later" she sniggered, looking less frightening while closing off her nose and holding her head back.

She disappeared into the bathroom after that and I didn't really grasp the situation. I was somewhat old-fashioned when it came to hitting girls, but I had no difficulty when they deserved it. Problem was, I didn't really think she earned it. Even though it was an accident. My doubt on the fact that she was human after all subsided a bit, though. She bled like any other human, but the laughing threw me off again.

I promptly fell asleep afterwards. I wasn't awoken until the early morning by the team, hybrid girl nowhere to be found. I didn't punch them either. The team claimed they talked to hybrid girl and found her strange. They never said they found her eerie or intimidating, but I wasn't going to risk asking. I didn't see her for the rest of the day until the evening and even then she just wished me a 'goodnight, starfish' with an uncanny smirk and taunting wave.

And irony of this all is that I've never slept as well as that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, my pretty peeps. Exams are over! I can start posting again now. That is, until my parents see the results! I don't know why, but I have the feeling that with my editing, I'm kind of ruining**** the story. So I'm trying to track everything back on the original story line ASAP. Newer doesn't always mean better.**

* * *

_"Cho" a voice echoed in my mind, growing louder every time it bounced of my invisible walls._

_"Cho" it repeated a bit more forcefully this time._

_I tried reaching for the sound, but the darkness chained me like a prisoner of my unconscious state. I tried waking up, but my eyes wouldn't obey my command. They had a will of them own and they took sides with my own unconsciousness. _

_"Cho!" it snapped, demanding my awareness._

_The sound snapped my chains and my eyes, making me awaken me forcefully from my slumber. I struggled myself in a sitting position, grasping little breath my lungs could take. Everything in my surroundings was white and it took advantage of my confused state. _

_'Is this…heaven? It's all so white. But…then why is my chest burning up like this?' I pondered, grasping the fabric that covered it, in attempt to ease the pain. I looked down to it, only to see something more familiar and explaining to the situation. A hospital gown. _

_"It's good to see I awake, Cho" _

_My__ eyes grasped a speck of color in this pale sea, identifying it as a man in his mid-twenties. His brown hair and eyes were what somewhat demanded my attention. But his white outfit had camouflaged him at first, making him so hard to spot._

_"What happened?" I absent-mindedly asked._

_But all that came out was some mumbling. Then I noticed an oxygen mask placed over my mouth. How on earth did I miss that? I removed the mask and repeated the question._

_"You collapsed at home. Your parents drove you here. Or at least, your mother did" he kindly answered._

_Blurs and flashed entered my mind as he talked. I remembered now. My lungs had always been fragile, making me vulnerable for infections. Some said it was asthma. Others said it was temporarily. But things only had gotten worse with time. Coughing fits came over me since the age of seven. But this time, I had it good. I had been bedridden for three days already. My last coughing fit set me in a state of hyperventilation. I remembered the panic that I was in. Things started to turn until I had no sense of balance at all. Somewhere along the way, I must've fell from the bed, because the last thing my memory served me was a hard hit on the head._

_"Cho?" the man called again, draining me from my daze._

_"How do you know my name?" I questioned, puzzled._

_"Your mother specially requested for me to treat you. I was there when you've been born. By the way, your name is on my clipboard" he explained, tapping the object clamped in his hands while taking a seat on the edge of the bed._

_"Your mother was worried about you and so were I and the rest of the staff. So she suggested a full check up and we gladly agreed. Thank god we did. When she told me of your coughing fits, I had a mild suspicion, but now the scans confirmed it" he told me in a gentle, but yet sad smile._

_"What suspicion?" I asked, silent alarms setting off in the back of my mind. _

* * *

I shot up in panic, the toxic feeling spreading trough my heart from the inside out like a wave. I saw the moonlit room that I've grown accustomed to over time as I realized it was just a dream. No, not a dream. A memory.

"Damn. I haven't had that one in years" I murmured, gripping the cloth that covered my torso, just like in my dream.

"What one?"

I whipped to the source of the sound, finding myself staring in my roommate's ever-glowing, violet orbs.

"The dream where I finally have world domination" I shared, forcing an eerie grin on my face and turning my back on my roommate while lying down, as a matter of avoiding unwanted questions.

I had two-faced feelings towards my new roommate. No, make that three. I was very giddily with my new toy. He wasn't like the other little brats. They all cracked so easily. No, this one would be much more fun. I grinned at the thought, but the grin soon faded. The opposing party didn't really like him. Something with his eyes and attitude. I recognized it. And that wasn't a good thing. I recognized the panzer armor he had spun around himself. Even though it would be amusing to break, I was afraid to see what was beneath it. I was afraid to see myself again. The weak, little girl that was good for nothing. And last but not least, it appears that my toy was not only amusing, but also great eye-candy. That was both positive and negative, I mused. I could let my eyes feast on him while torturing, but on the risk of… falling in love.

The thought alone disgusted me. Love makes people soft. Vulnerable. Repulsive. If there was one thing I didn't need, it was love. Oh, well. That didn't take away I couldn't flirt with him. I would've loved to see that confused, little face of his.

Hmm… I don't think it would work, though. Cold, little basterds like him push every human contact away. Little asocial assholes.

So at the end of the day, what should I do? Should I continue to play with his head or should I torment him from a distance? Let's review our first impressions.

I never let it shine trough, but I was really hurt when Kai dealt out that punch. But something inside of me refused to let me speak my feeling. I almost felt like a prisoner of myself. I cried in my secret base all day, like the weak, little girl I was and always would be. It took Bonny and Hopkins to finally smoke me out. And the worst of it all was that this was all my doing. Both the punch and the reason why I never act the way I feel. On the other side, I was on cloud nine when I saw him try to hide the fear in his eyes. I would do anything to see that face again.

Conclusion: Keep up the good work, soldier.

"Hn" Kai replied, apparently finding it fruitless to make any other attempts to screw some information loose.

"What are you doing up anyway? No, wait. Don't answer that" I smirked, not needing to turn to feel his glare burning on my back.

I felt a bit like a leech. I lived on his irritation and anger. And I loved every moment of it.

"You were trashing about. No need to ask what you were dreaming" he countered.

'Damn. He's only here for a day and he's already finding ways to respond to my insults' I scowled.

"Whatever you say, Kai. Whatever you say" I breathed out.

I heard him mutter some silent offending words under his breath that I – thank God – didn't catch, but sounded suspiciously much like 'irritating little…'

"You know, you got some nice friends. Tyson's a moron, I like Rei, Max needs to lay low on the sugar and Kenny needs realizes there's life outside computers. But they're alright" I admitted, changing the subject.

"Really? Want to trade?" he sardonically retorted.

I turned, but only to glare at him.

"For what? Leprechaun gold?" I sneered.

"Figures. You don't have any" he spat, not noticing the glint in my eyes.

Even tough I would never admit it, he struck a nerve.

"Shut up, Kai and go to sleep" I growled in a final tone.

"Hn"

* * *

"WAKEY-WAKEY!"

I would recognize that hectic voice anywhere. Even somewhere between waking up and being used as a trampoline.

"Arg, Max. Get of me!" I shouted, shoving the teen of my bed.

"Geez, Cho. Compared to you is getting Tyson out of bed a piece of cake" Rei commented.

"Well, some people don't get much sleep at night" I replied, rubbing my temples, trying get tonight's scenery out of my mind.

Last night I succeeded in diverting my mind from the dream, but now I had no such luck.

"So you must be Cho?"

I spotted the female visitor for first, standing by Kai's bed.

"Tyson mentioned you once or twice" she kindly stated.

She looked like the average prep to me. Brown hair and eyes. 'Pink pullover…' I noticed, an involuntary shiver running over my spine. She kinda remembered me of a pink, female version of Hopkins. Therefore the quiver. But she did look like fine bullying material. I urgently needed to start making plans.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" I scolded.

"Hey, no need to get rude. I'm Hilary" she said, extending her hand.

"…I'm going to shower" I announced after staring at the hand for a while.

I swayed the sheets from my body and headed for the private bathroom, making sure to lock it after entrance.

"What an ice queen. Someone ought to teach her some manners" I heard Hilary exclaim trough the rather thin material of the door.

I ignored the rest of the muffled conversation that reached I ears for it was none of my interest as I stripped myself of the ever-loathed hospital gown. Maybe I should cancel planning until tomorrow. I didn't think I'd be able to keep up my façade in my current state of mind. While I waited for the water to grow warm, I brushed my hair to keep myself from recalling that dream. When I reached a certain strand, I stopped brushing and failed miserably in pushing the reminiscing away. I lifted the curl to reveal an inch long scar slithering over the revealed skin. I received it the day I blacked out at home. I must've hit my head on something sharp, because the next thing I knew was waking up in the hospital with a patch covering the cut.

I angrily put down the brush, released the lock and stepped into the shower. The water was by long warm and pelted on my flesh like a hail, trailing soft lines down my body. I remembered my dream that night very lively.

'Three years' I thought, as an old fire inside of me was fueled. 'Three years since I've been here. Three years since Hopkins concealed my fate. Just less then one more year to go'. Anger and fear was such an odd combination.

Not a dream. Not a memory. A goddamn nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, my furry friends. Yet again, after weeks of disappearance, I dare to face your wrath for the next instalment of TCAB. What can I say? I'm a lazy b****.**

* * *

Kai POV

"What an ice queen! Someone ought to teach her some manners" Hilary exclaimed, not seeming charmed by her first impression of Cho.

"Well, she hasn't shown any other behavior until now. I don't think that's going to change anytime soon" Rei replied.

"Don't worry about it, Hill. I kinda had the same reaction" Tyson commented with a sheepish grin.

"Hey, Kai" Kenny softly asked for my attention, not wanting to disturb the team's argument.

I looked down at the small boy next to the bed with the laptop.

"I got your blade" he said, showing the electric blue piece of metal.

An inexplicable fear lapped around my heart as I saw the blade coming at me all over again. The lights. The roars. The pain.

"Hey Kai, are you al right, buddy? You look a little pale" Rei questioned, seeming the only one besides Kenny who still acknowledged my presence.

"I'm fine. Put it on the nightstand, Kenny" I answered, turning away from the source of painful flashbacks.

I didn't know why, but somehow I didn't trust touching my faithful partner right now. Finding out why might be a good pastime in this place, void of any amusement or distraction.

As Kenny laid my once precious blade on the requested spot, I didn't notice the suspicious mahogany observing me.

'That's odd. Normally Kai would've snatched it from Kenny's bare hands, but now he acts like he wants to have nothing to do with it' the bearer thought.

"Excuse me"

Everyone discontinued their actions and turned to the door, where the voice birthed, to see a nurse standing in the frame.

"I'm here to get Mr. Hiwatari and Cho for breakfast. All visitors will have to leave and come back in an hour if they wish so" she stated.

I didn't know why, but from that very first moment, I decided I didn't like her.

"Cho is still in the shower" Rei retorted.

"Well, I'll tell her to hurry up. In the meanwhile, you can leave and let Mr. Hiwatari get up properly" she countered, shooing everybody out.

Slowly and reluctantly, everyone made their way to the door, saying their murmured goodbyes before disappearing trough the doorframe. At the same time, the bathroomdoor slithered open, revealing a soaked Cho. At least she looked like her normal, sarcastically self again. Unlike the shaken up girl I found this night.

"What? Everyone left already? God, they must love you" she commented, towel drying her hair. "Hey, Bonny" she added, spotting the nurse who still patiently waited for I two to come.

"Hello, Cho. Breakfast time" she greeted back.

"I know, I know. Just give me five minutes…" she replied, disappearing back into the bathroom.

'I just hope she isn't one of those girls who consumes hours in the bathroom' I sourly noted.

"It's always like this. I have to arrive at least ten minutes early every day to make sure she gets in the mess hall in time" she explained, appearing psychic.

"Just a second, I can't find my comb" Cho called from the room she disappeared in.

When I looked over her turf, I spotted the fugitive item, lying on the nightstand. I glanced at the nurse called Bonny, giving her a questionable look. 'Is she really stupid or is she doing this on purpose?' The woman only smiled in reply, perfectly reading the silent message in my eyes. She either chose to ignore it or play dumb.

"Why don't you check its usual place, sweetie?" Bonny suggested.

The slightly frantic teen poked her head trough the frame, taking the nurture's advice. Her eyes lit up as she pin-pointed the runaway article, snatching it from the nightstand.

"Shouldn't you be showering, vinegar face?" she asked, brushing her still wet hair from afar.

I supposed I did. I didn't know how long I had been here before I woke, but I'd rather keep it that way. So after grabbing some spare clothes that the gang left behind and skillfully ignored Cho's attempts to get a reply out of me, I stalked into the damp bathroom and opened up the water stream. At least Cho was silent by now, but I could hear her struggling to get a hair band in. I could tell by the various blobs of swears that she spewed out, concerning the very cursed item.

I shook my head as I discarded my pants and thereby finished undressing and stepped into the warm flood.

"Oh, by the way, I used up all the hot water" I heard her yell.

Ironically, her words were in sync with action.

I spat some uncharacteristic cusses and washed up in all haste and cold.

* * *

"Aw come on, Mr. Sourpuss. It ain't that bad" Cho claimed, taking a bite from her French toast.

I hadn't touched my breakfast, the minute I stepped into the mess hall.

'And risk my life? No thanks'.

"I don't get how you can eat that stuff. I haven't met one hospital that serves edible food" I affirmed.

I didn't know how exactly it happened, but somehow, I was now stuck eating breakfast with demon girl. Or rather, her forcing me to eat. How on earth did I get in this situation?

"I guess I get food poisoned the first few weeks" she shrugged, not halting once.

"The first few weeks? How long have you been here?" I asked, mimic set on a crossbreed between disgust and disbelieve.

"Three years" she offhandedly replied, somehow managing to choke the words trough a bite.

'That's a whole long time. Why the hell would she have to stay in here for such an endless period?'

"Hn" I still didn't want to have anything to do with the venomous plate in front of me. It also might have had something to do with the fact that I was still mad at her – even though I silently denied the idea – and was acting cross for mentioned reason.

"Fine. Starve or get food poisoned. Your choice" Cho said, finishing her breakfast and removing herself from the dinner hall.

I continued to stare at the dish ahead of me as Cho had removed herself from my sight and actually considered to take a bite.

"Oh, you're alone. I'm looking for Cho. Have you seen her?"

Ripping my stare from the plate, I saw Bonny hovering over the table.

"She stomped off after pigging out her breakfast" I answered, crossing my arms and leaning back.

I made a decision. No hospital food. Tyson or Max would bring something for me. And if they didn't, Rei would have brains enough to imagine that I would never touch this nutrition stuffed grass.

"Okay then. I'll leave you to finish your meal" she retorted, grinning.

I couldn't help but notice the sadistic tint in her grin.

'God, she's just as bad as Cho'

* * *

Cho POV

"Cho!"

I turned 180 degrees around in the garden, just in time to spot Bonny racing up to me.

"Cho, you have a call" she breathed, slightly out of breath.

Knowing her, she probably searched the whole hospital for me. For a nurse, she was pretty caring about her patients. Almost like a parent. She and Hopkins even looked like parents at times. But Bonny was more like a high-school girl. She giggled whenever she had a cute boy to nurse or glared at kids she didn't like.

A call? I dug in my mind for a face to plaster to the possible caller. But I drew blank as I knew no one had phoned me for years.

My mind unconsciously wandered trough a list of people. I hadn't heard from the few friends I had, since they grew bored with I after a couple of years. My mother... well, she was out of the question. Only leaving room for one, but that was near to impossible. He only called a few times in my petty life, and that was to perform mental warfare. And that was probably what he was looking for right now. I just hoped Bonny didn't know that this man was the mysterious caller. But knowing her, she did. And she actually acted unreasonably calm for the situation at hand. I sometimes worried about her.

"Go ahead, honey" she gestured to the phone that was settled on the bureau.

My stare switched from her, to the phone and back. When I realized it was better to face the music now that to face the man himself later.

"Hello?" I cautiously asked, picking up the horn.

"Nice roommate you have there"

I nearly dropped the phone. I guess I was right. The next few minutes were going to be as stressful as a week of exams.

"Hello, father" I replied, summoning an amount of hate that I was quite proud of.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, my merry mushkins. Another rare appearance of a TCAB chapter arises. I don't supose any of you will buy my excusses for my tardiness. I think by now you all know my infamous lazyness. Although it did go out of hand this time. I will see to it that it won't happen again. Merry readings to you all.**

* * *

The hospital gardens. Probably the biggest patch of green, still alive in this dead city. The only place that might have been able to compete was the park. But even there, trees, bushes and plants were slowly being replaced by benches, soccer fields and of course beydishes. Cho a.k.a demon girl had already tormented me with her endless complaining of how little freedom we had in the hospital. The fairly ill were granted constant access to the gardens, while the more serious cases were restricted to just a few hours. Since I was one of the lesser injured patients, it allowed me full admission to the gardens. The only speck of light, shining in the dark days of my stay. Both literally and as a figural of speech.

Somewhere up in a tree, I had made myself comfortable and enjoyed the silence. The leaves shielded me from the blazing sun, which merciless shone down on the grounds today. While every other patient scorched under the largest star around, the leaves and soft gusts of wind coolly licked my pale skin. Thank god they agreed on letting me wear my own clothes. I rather not imagined what would've happened if they didn't and people looked up.

I had a bit more difficulty, getting to the height I currently occupied. With one eye less to see, all the dept sight I once controlled was stolen from me. But I made it, none the less making I feel a pang of pride in myself. When I woke up yesterday, I felt like I was disabled. A person who would need help for the rest of his life. But I found myself perfectly able to everything I could before. Nothing changed. Well, maybe a few things changed. A bandage now permanently covered my left eye. Not to mention the nuisance that was my roommate. But unlike my usual annoyance with company, I found her irking presence rather interesting. It took my mind off things. It was almost as if she was doing it on purpose.

Cracking my only good eye open, I observed the soundless paradise facing me. It was almost too good to be true. And quite frankly, it was, I bemoaned. Because from the entrance of the secretary, a blond blob stormed into the garden. If I wouldn't have known better, I'd say that there were thunder clouds floating above her. But the look in her eyes and the glassy appearance betrayed her furious facade. She dwelled off into a direction that looked familiar to her, even in distress. Curiosity rose in the pits of my mind as I resisted the urge to follow her. I almost felt obliged, like I owed her.

Then I shook my head. I owed her nothing. And even if I did, I would not repay her. I didn't ask for help.

"Hn. Whatever" I said, closing my eye again to enjoy the soft flickers of the leaves.

* * *

I stumbled my way to my hiding spot in the garden. Whenever I felt like having a breakdown, I sheltered there to cry all the frustrations or sadness away. In this case, it was both. The last few steps weren't permitted as I tripped, sending me to the ground and leaving a nice face-shaped dent into the soil. The tears that threatened to fall were to blame. Just a few feet away, a huge willow sadly waved his leaves to welcome my presence. The willow was the most beautiful master piece of the whole garden. It was one of the first pieces of vegetation that crowded the garden, making it the oldest tree around. But beneath those layers of waving, green carpet, a trunk with a diameter of 10 feet was well-hidden. But it wasn't the trunk that made it so special. But what was inside was. A hole, only allowing creatures no larger then a dog to enter showed from my position on the ground. I crawled my way through the gap, immediately being greeted by the secret base I created there over the years. It wasn't much. I snatched some stuff here and there, just enough to make it cozy. But since the entrance wasn't very large, I couldn't permit bringing too large objects. I switched on the mini-flashlight that was my necklace, illuminating the 9 feet square chamber. An old mattress that I somehow managed to stuff trough the small opening, was slumped down in the corner, along with some pictures. I was _just not _crazy enough to bring candles and burn the whole ordeal down to the ground. Furthermore, a little nightstand with some emergency supplies like tissues, some snacks and an inhalator was positioned not far from the mattress. Even tough the furniture didn't have a large quantity; it filled up the room nicely.

'My own little chamber of secrets' I thought, giving a small, ironic smile. Picking up a rare photo of my caller – that looked rather torn and frayed, considering the abuse I have put it trough over time -, I pulled up my knees to my chest after I drooped down on the mattress. I recalled the short conversation as confusion flooded trough my mind. He shouldn't have called. After all, he despised me.

* * *

_"What? __You sound surprised with my call. Aren't you happy?" he asked, a tint of sarcasm spicing his voice. _

_"What do __you want?" I growled, getting to the point._

_"Who ever said I wanted anything? Can't I call my own daughter?" he innocently asked._

_This man was such a fake._

_"I say you want something. Else you wouldn't have called. You don't even have the guts to say anything in my face. So get this over with so I can slam this horn down and continue with my life" I spat, growing ironically towards the end._

_"Alright, have it your way" he spitefully stated, willing to get to business. "Just two days ago, me and my team entered the world tournament. We were in the finals and had one last match to play before we would haul in the title. But it was all snatched away by the team of a certain someone who you know" he spat, venom dripping from every word. _

_"Why would __**I**__ know anyone who blades? You know I'm not into that crap. One of the many reasons you threw us away like garbage" I replied, equaling his malevolence. _

_"I would check for background information on your __**roommate**__"_

"…"

_'Kai? I never knew he bladed__'. _

_"Where are __you getting to?" I cautiously asked._

_"No one embarrasses me and lives to tell the tale. Do you remember the man I used to work closely together with? Of course you don't. You were too busy coughing out a lung. But the thing is, it appears that he is after the same person as I am. He said he was no longer interested in Kai and decided to do what he should've done a long time ago. So we made a deal. If I retrieved Kai's blade, he makes sure we never cross paths again. Quite simple, isn't it? I leave to rest to think up to you. If you're not too dense to think at all, that is..."_

_"You want me to steal his blade" I plainly affirmed._

_"Well, what do you know? You can make logical statements. Bravo" he dryly replied._

_"I'm not doing it, __**dad**__. He might not be the most pleasurable company; I'm not going to resort to __**stealing**__. Especially not for the likes of you" I scolded, suddenly very tempted to put down the horn._

_"I don't think you have a choice, __**dear daughter of mine**__. Remember who I am. I could have you kidnapped and left in a forest to die. You wouldn't survive a day" he threatened, voice clicking into danger zone._

_"And I think I care? I barely have time left. A few months more or less won't make a difference" I bravely countered._

_Although I could hear my heart booming loudly in my ears, fear and anger bubbling up in my heart like a geyser, my pride stopped me from sounding weak in front of my father. The truth was, I didn't want to die. And that small amount of time I still had to left did matter to me. This was all going wrong is just a matter of seconds. I knew who my father was very well. Trey Sorako. Leader of The Winged Bladers. A powerful man who had many supporters and connections. Mostly because he had a contract with world's most famous gambling frauds. They paid their opponents to lose and made big money out of that in the betting industry. But every once in a while, they competed in tournaments and didn't make any pacts. Like a way to kill their time. And the worst of all was, all the winning flooded to their heads and they couldn't take a loss anymore. So they eliminate all the foes who won from them. That was only a short summary of their activities and one of the reasons I wasn't exactly proud to be his daughter. And one of the motives he wasn't proud of me either. Bearing the name Sorako was some kind of honor to him. But all it sounded to me was disgrace. That and the fact that I am a girl. A girl who didn't wanted to have anything to do with beyblading. A girl who disrespected him. And a girl that was weak and about to die for a reason that was actually his fault. That's why he never visited me. In fact, he left my mother a long time ago. He loathed me as I loathed him. Sorako. Child of the sky, my ass. _

_"I know you don't. But how about your little nurse? I can't threaten with Kai. He's about to die anyway" he chuckled, all of his madness and bloodlust poured into that single, dreaded laugh._

_I__ was trapped. If I didn't steal the blade, me, Bonny and Kai would die. If I did do it, Kai would die anyway. Three to one. No way out. Always chose the lesser of two evils, I was said. But I panicked. This had always been a 'far-from-my-bed show'. And now, it was my turn to face the likes of Trey Sorako. All I had to do was steal a Beyblade. But I didn't want to. All I wanted was time. Then I could think of something to save Kai. He was a jerk. But he didn't deserve to die. Maybe it was pity. Maybe it was something else. But I wasn't going to lean back and watch him get killed. Even if it was the last thing I did, he would be the last one to fall into my fathers hands. But first things first. If I wanted time, I would just have to buy some._

_"One Beyblade, coming up. Send someone to pick it up in a week"_

_I__ dropped the horn before he could even reply._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, my bishie bunnies. As I had promised to bladz-liska, here is the pile of chapters I promised to update. Number one...**

* * *

I didn't know how long I've cried in my secret tree base, but the empty tissue box and empty tear reserves indicated a stretched time. Reminded me to run off with a clock someday. I still didn't have any idea of what I was going to do. I and bonny were safe, as long as I snatched Kai's blade in a week, but Kai was going to die no matter what I did. The reason I asked for a week was so I could think things trough with enough spare time. But right now, it was very hard to think rationally. I knew I was on the edge of hysterics and hyperventilation, but I couldn't stop myself. This was like one, big; scary nightmare and it felt unreal. I couldn't get out, like I always did. I couldn't hide from him. Not him. This time, I would really have to stand up to live trough to this. I was going to have to do something I wasn't quite used to.

Be brave.

There had to be a way that didn't make the circumstances turn out into a lose-lose situation. But the thing was, I was going to have to face it alone. I couldn't tell Bonny. She would freak out. I couldn't tell Kai. He would run. Or stand up to Trey himself, more likely. The fool wouldn't know what he'd rush into. And for some reason above my comprehension, I didn't want him to run or fight. I didn't want to watch my favorite toy fade into a black dot in the distance. Call me selfish. But this was still my fight, no matter how cowardly I was. I couldn't bear the idea of him interfering. My roommate just gained a new aspect in my eyes. He was no longer the cold jerk who appealed to me for no reason. He was a victim. So I was alone. All alone. And that was what frightened me the most.

"Are you going to mope here all day?"

Even trough the tears and fright, that voice was unmistakable. I flinched and tried not to show too much of the weak side that Kai wasn't acquainted to.

"How did you get here?" I asked as firmly as I could, voice quivering a little.

I made a little effort in wiping the tears away, since there were no tissues to do it for me anymore. The last thing I wanted now was to deal with a Kai that scolded me for being weak. Even though it was the truth, it struck a nerve, every time.

"The pressed down grass at the entrance kinda gave I away" he stated.

I felt the presence seat itself next to me as their warmth radiated on my bare skin. No matter how raging the sun was, my base would always offer a cool shelter. Therefore, any speck of heat could be felt in my natural cooling system. Exhibit A: Kai.

"Typhoon Bonny is wrecking the hospital. It might be a good idea to return now. It's about three in the afternoon" he affirmed, a tad of accusation in his words.

"…"

"I'm not wasting my time on you anymore. You're pathetic" he barked.

The warm presence left my senses and abandoned me in the nibbling frost of my base once again. I could've told him why I was crying. I could've saved my pride. But somewhere, it felt satisfying because I believed that I made the right choice. But… then why did this all feel wrong in a way? The little voice in the back of my mind whispered me to enlighten Kai of my situation. After all, he was victim. Not me. Him.

"Damn, it asshole. No matter what I do, you always find a way to make my head go berserk" I muttered, crying my last tears for tonight.

I was trough with crying. I wasn't even near sane enough yet to come up with a plan of sorts, but now was the time to stand up and show what I was worth. Kai's insults were a stab in the back. But also the necessary slap in the face I needed. Tough the feeling of being a lab rat in a maze suffocated me and my limited liberty wasn't helping either, I was going to fulfill the promise I made to myself. Save Kai from the clutches of a monster. Until my very last breath, I would try to undo the damage. Call it guilt and conscience for the many mistakes of my father. Call it pity for the boy I teased with a passion. But I made a decision.

"You're not going anywhere, my favorite little toy" I smirked.

Then I realized how stupid I must've sounded, talking to myself.

"To hell with it"

* * *

Kai POV

Feeling somewhat relieved, I watched Cho crawl trough the narrow opening of the hollow tree, looking slightly better then when she came in. I still didn't know what on earth possessed me to persuade her. Her busyness was her own and I never really got the hang of the 'comforting thing'. Whenever someone began to cry at the dojo, I would silently slip away. Unless it be Tala, of course. But the difference was that he was my friend.

I frowned. I didn't really know whether to call the nuisance that was Cho a friend or not. I didn't trust her. Nor did she make any gestures to earn my trust. Perhaps that was why a part of me actually liked her. She didn't bargain into other people's lives. Instead, she watched from the sidelines and stayed there until one was about to fall off. That was her way of working, I understood. So I supposed we had something in common after all. We both stood at the sidelines and quietly worked our ways trough life.

My position in the tree granted me a good view on the immense willow that still gently swayed his green sheets in the wind. Somehow, I understood Cho for making a secret base. This place was no area I would love to be locked in for years. I would die. End up in psychiatry as a plant. This place was only a cure if one stayed here for a short time. And I sincerely hoped they would fire me any time soon. But I had to admit; Cho had style. That willow was the finest tree in the entire garden. Almost made me wish I lost my eyesight sooner and snatched the hollow room from under her nose.

My roommate made her way to the entrance of the hospital and disappeared shorty after through the doors. That solved the empty half in my room. But it didn't solve hurricane Bonny quite yet.

* * *

Cho's POV

If I was going to play hero, I would needed a plan. And a damn good one too. Just because I was Trey's daughter, didn't mean he would hesitate to kill me. In fact, he would enjoy every moment of it. He probably had waited for that chance ages ago. So getting killed was not an option. Then there was the issue that I only had a week to come up with something. And if I didn't, intuition and improvisation would have to save my butt. This would end up in having me killed. Okay, so scratch that. Then there's the blade. How was I going to snatch that away from under Kai's watching eye? Steal it when he was asleep? The guy would nag whenever I even went to the bathroom at night. Result: get my butt kicked by Kai. Not an option. Steal it when he's in the gardens? Okay, sounds reasonable, but what if he checks it? Then I'm screwed.

"Unless I steal it on the last day…" I pondered, finding myself standing in front of our shared room.

"Steal what on the last day?"

Flinching, I froze like a wildfire on the North Pole and noticed for first the shadow looming over me and the door.

'Crap'

"Well hello, Doctor Hopkins. How nice to see I again. I wasn't expecting you today. And don't mind my drabbles. I was just talking to myself" I turned with the biggest and fakest see-trough grin I probable ever mustered.

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, trying to see the truth right trough my soul with his piercing brown eyes. He wasn't buying it.

"Sure you were. And do I mind explaining where you've been all day?" he asked, playing along.

"You're sounding like my mom" I muttered, silently hoping he didn't hear it.

Unfortunely, no such luck.

"Funny that you bring up that subject. She's currently rampaging psychiatry. She thought you ended up in there again. Could you bring her to reason?"

I looked up to the doctor who seemed as calm as ever. He just gave me a reason to chicken out of this conversation and he knew he did. Eons of being stuck on him gave me the potential to interpret his very mind without reading his thoughts. Handy tough. But so very creepy.

"I'll give it a shot. You know her. Ever since the last…'incident', she's been preying on psychiatry"

"Unfortunely, yes" he coughed, seemingly embarrassed. "You just keep out of trouble and out of the way of your mother on a riot" he suggested, disappearing in his usual patch of shadows.

How the man kept disappearing like that was a mystery to me. Just like how I survived for three years…Just like I survived my mother… Just like I survived a whole day with Kai. Or was it two days? It all seemed an eternity to me.

"Looks like hurricane Bonny has to come to an end" I sighed, involuntary heading for psychiatry.

How would they love to see me again

* * *

**A/N: So, my little darlings. How did ****I like the chapter? Next time on To Catch A Butterfly: Why was Cho in psychiatry before? And will Kai find out what's going on or not? Read and quiver, my loves. 'Till next! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Number two...**

* * *

Cho's POV

Night fell as peace returned to the evergreen hospital. Well, except for the cleaning team. They still had to scrub away the remains of the bypassing storm a.k.a. Bonny. Psychiatry had suffered the most damage. Ever since a little 'incident' occurred, Bonny feared that I might have been taken again by a certain destroyed wing. But if she kept rioting that complex, one shouldn't be surprised if the mentally ill would never be healed. So for the sake of their rationality, I decided to lay low.

When I entered room 589, around 'lights out', Kai was sitting on his bed, reading whatever. I was happy my toy was back to his normal, cold self. Though if a break down would cause him to lighten up, I'd break down every day. Cold little bastard. At the same time, I remembered the embarrassing encounter very well. I had always been very uncomfortable with crying in other people's presence. It showed weakness. In other words, about the last thing I'd want to share with the world and most specially, Kai.

As I passed by, he completely ignored my existence and continued reading. Again, I felt two things at the time. Relief, because he seemed as keen on talking about the incident as I was and the need to shove that book of his where the sun didn't-

"You didn't see anything and neither did I" he muttered as he turned a page.

God he was sexy, all smart looking, reading a book like that…

My hormones were going to be the death of me. But I had to admit, he was like an early birthday present. If all the previous kids were gameboy games, Kai was a Wii. If you get what I mean.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I answered as I dived into my sheets.

If running after a three year old was tiring, Bonny was simply exhausting.

"Good. Now, how about we make a deal?" he said, somewhat bitchy as he shut his book with a snap.

At a time like this, alarm bells are fully operative in my mind. I didn't like the way he said that and I definitely didn't like his composition. What did I do this time?

"If you leave me alone, I won't tell anyone about your little cry corner, got it?" he threatened, waving in your direction with the book.

I nearly sighed with relief. At the area of blackmailing, he still had a lot to learn.

"Ha! You wish. When the Easter Bunny hops by, I'll leave you alone. Almost **every** staff member knows about my secret-base-of-plotting-and-doom. Get your sources in check" I countered.

"Hypocrite. I bet you your words that the Easter Bunny **will** hop by in approximately ten second" he argued, not the least bothered by my insult.

Had he lost his mind?

Then, by a loud bam with a capital, underlined, italic, fat _**B**_, Bonny raged into the room, wailing as she did.

"My poor baby! Did the bad people with the straight jackets kidnap you again!?" she sobbed as she attached herself to my first body part she encountered.

"No Bonny, I was plotting world domination with ducklings again. Then I realized that ducklings couldn't swim well yet, so I switched to panda's" I explained as serious as improvisation could get while trying to eradicate my latest appendage.

Years and years of lying served me well.

"...Oh. But panda's can't swim either, can they?" Bonny reckoned, dropping her act as fast as my arm.

Well, that got Bonny to back off, but it didn't help the matter that she wanted stay for at least a little while and so fluttered around aimelessly around the room.

Standard insults and sarcastic remarks were exchanged between me and Kai as our way of saying goodnight, before lights-out. Things would never butter between us two, but in our own secret language, we would communicate as any other person. So things were back to normal. Or the closest to normal my life could get. In other words, not very.

"Bonny, it's about bed time. Could I leave us in peace and yap at us tomorrow?" I asked, shooing the relatively young nurse away.

"Okay, I'll check on you two in the morning. Have fun killing each other!" Bonny chirped, not bothering to put a malicious tone into her last sentence, making it sound oddly serious.

"What was she doing in psychiatry anyway?" I heard Kai mumble, not really know whether it was a rhetorical question or not.

"Well, in the old days, I tried personalizing my stay, but that wasn't always to the joy of the personal" I decided to explain.

"Why? What did you do? Teach the kids to nag so you had someone to debate with?" came his mocking remark.

"Almost. I remember replacing the white flag with a red cross on that merrily flaps outside with my homemade version, manufactured from my sheets. It was black and had a scull on it with a stethoscope. Ah, good old days" I reminisced.

If Kai were turned to me, I would've seen the smirk playing on his lips, but I already guessed so much. Clearly, seeing me in psychiatry would've been one for his record book.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. Another reason they putted me in psychiatry was so they could pay some restoration to my bed. And those nurses and doctors actually had the word 'privacy' in their dictionary. I felt like I was on a vacation for a week" I absent-minded reckoned.

Kai was really having trouble with holding his laughter now.

"And guess what? I suspect that they eat their own people there. One day, I was served some meat that looked **exactly** like Hopkins' head" I continued, not realizing my drabbles.

"And you ate that? They might as well have kept you there" he added

"Really funny. I think they dropped you in the wrong wing. Oh, than again. Maybe not. You blend perfectly with the little brats" I countered, smirking all the way.

"You're really starting to annoy me now" he stated, turning to glare at me in the eye.

"Just now? I hoped it would've been sooner" I taunted.

"Go to sleep, woman. And when you're there anyway, **stay asleep**" he growled, shielding himself with the sheets to block out any further comments.

I followed his example, silently celebrating my victory. Although his last note was a little harsh, I knew he didn't mean it. I was just getting on his nerves - which was my intention, after all. 'Mission accomplished'. With a smile on my face and those as last thoughts, I stuck to Kai's advice; to go to sleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy heads!"

"Bonny?"

"Yes, dearly darling?"

"Shut up"

"For once, I agree"

A pillow made a free flight to the doorway, perfectly hitting its target: the bubbly Bonny.

"Oh, is that the way you want to play it?" she mischievously droned, grabbing the pillow of the ground.

I - too mummified in my blankets to hear what Bonny said - missed the dangerous note and merely kept on sleeping.

"Pillow fight!"

"Bonny, don't you-!"

Pearl white feathers twirled all around the room as the first cushion struck its objective.

"This is going to take a while" Kai stated, disappearing in the white mass, probably heading for the bathroom.

'Coward'

"You are **so** going to pay for that, Bonny. This. Is. **War**" I maliciously declared, grabbing my second pillow and only ammunition.

"Bring it on!" Bonny playfully noted, grasping another cushion from Kai's bed.

* * *

Kai's POV

I didn't know if Cho and/or Bonny would make out alive, but quite frankly, I didn't care. If those two were going to act like idiots, I was heading for the closest exit. I didn't feel like fishing up feathers out of my gown for the rest of the week.

After a quick shower and a few morning rituals, the mêlée seemed to be fought and I dared to peer at the battlefield from a creak of the door. The sight wasn't entirely what I expected, but not far from it. Bonny was spun up into a cocoon with one of the sheets and Cho…was doing a happy dance. Or something alike.

"Ha! I, Cho of Chonia am victorious!"

"Then what am I? Bonny from Bonnyland?" Bonny mocked, but the blankets muffled most of it to an incomprehensible gibberish.

I decided I couldn't watch this for an entire day - despite of how amusing it was, I had a breakfast to shove away.

"I don't think I want to know" I said, passing the entertaining scene.

"No need to. Let's get going, I think they serve eggs today. Goose eggs, but eggs none the less" Cho replied, not bothering to untangle the nurse or take notice of my disgusted shiver.

"… How the hell did you survive three years?"

"That's something I'm still trying to figure out myself"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ... And number three!**

* * *

Cho's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to come to my hideout? It's nice and cool in there. And there are no-" a smack interrupted the sentence. "-bugs"

"Hn. Thank for the offer, but I don't need to hide to get away from a pest like you"

"Oh, really? What about a pest like Tyson? With a little luck, he gets stuck in the entrance"

"…where's this hideout again?"

After a gruesome breakfast - which Kai refused again - we both headed for the hospital gardens. But before we reached our destination, some protests could be heard from Kai's stomach. Apparently, not eating for two days gained some disapproval from the neglected organ.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Looks like someone doesn't agree on shoving every meal away" I smirked upon hearing the unmistakable, soft growls._

_"It should be grateful" came Kai's harsh response. _

_Kai was a hark cookie to crack and his attitude wasn't helping. But right then, he smacked into a nurse who was passing by with a cart. _

_Muttering something incomprehensible about depth-sight, he strode away, not bothering to apologize to the nurse._

_Then__ again, I remembered that Kai was pretty helpless. He wasn't blind. And he wasn't in my opinion either. But a bad sight and point of view on things don't mend well. I didn't know what horrific past Kai held that made him act the way he did. Fat chance I would ever find out. Even with the thought that he'd be out of the hospital in no time, I couldn't let him take the same path as me. There was no one there to keep me standing on my first few days. At least, no one of my age. But there was going to be someone for Kai. Me._

_"Hey, Kai" I called, an idea striking me__ like a nail to a vampire's heart in a bad horror movie. _

_"What?" he rudely spat irritated with the further delay._

_"How about I get you something that is actually digestible?" I opposed, watching his features grow weary. _

_"No catches?" he asked._

_"No catches" I__ confirmed, seeing his pose slightly relax._

_After a brief walk trough the halls - which all looked the same, in __my opinion – I found myself standing in the main hall. There wasn't anything really special about this place, but the prize of sneaking trough the receptionists and swarms of nurses and doctors located itself at the entrance. _

_A few vending machined with several snacks and drinks were strategically placed there. The kid's wing was only a lock away, so __I used to sneak out for them more then one. But after a while, the gross taste of… whatever they served became dulled and I didn't mind it anymore. So the vending machines lost its' purpose to me. But now, in time of need, they would loyally serve me once more. _

_"Think you can creep past the lion's den?" I smirked, peering at the busy hall from the corner of our wing._

_If I had looked, I probably would've seen Kai rolling his eyes, but I interpreted his silence as a yes. _

_"On my sign, run to the other side" __I commanded in battle-mode, getting another silent treatment from my companion._

_"Now!" _

_In a fragment of peace in the hall, we sped to the other side, easily hiding after the corner of the counter. Seeing as Kai followed my exact trail like a shadow, I signaled him to crawl past the counter. If one bended low enough, one would be past the nurse's view. And the vending machines waited on the other side. Brought back memories. Mostly of getting caught._

_"Got a coin?" I asked, hiding once more from the view of any spectators behind the plant that was positioned next to a vending machine._

_Kai shook his head 'no', receiving a mischievous grin._

_"Good"_

_I__ edged towards the machine, making sure no one noticed my presence and took out an old, used needle. The lock that kept the door closed was a simple number lock, ready to be picked. _

_The needle was easy to get, since a cart passed your room every day, at 10:00 am and 15:00 pm. Th__is was just a souvenir from my first year in the hospital. Carefully picking up the lock, I worked the needle through the tiny gap that lied on top of the combination lock. With my impish thieving skills, I glided the pin to the first rotation of numbers and turned them until I felt the needle fall trough an opening. I repeated the same routine for the other two rotations, until I felt a hand suddenly jerk me away from behind. Fearing I were caught, I saw to my relief and surprise that had Kai just pulled me back in time to dodge an incoming horde of visitors and doctors. _

_I__ looked at Kai, who seemed to be keeping an eye on the mass. He just saved my butt. That was the fact that surprised me the most. But then again, if he didn't, he could've waved his food good-bye. So actually, he did this for his own. He was well on his way of becoming a little hospital thief like me. With those thoughts running trough your mind, I couldn't help but smile a bit. I didn't want him to become like me. But a slight bit of tutoring wouldn't do any harm. _

_"What are you smiling about? They're gone, so finish that lock" he harshly whispered._

_Right. The lock. Slithering from behind my cover once again, I clicked every number five foreword and the lock sprung open. With the concealing and all, three minutes top. Grabbing a few things that I had learned from experience were the best, I slammed the door shut and snapping the lock close. The two of us scrambled back to our wing, after getting a few shouts from run-over people._

_"Keep running! If we make it to the garden, we're safe!" I yelled, darting off with the stash._

_Considering the weight, Kai was faster and made a slight head start to make a clear path for me. I had to admit; this kid knew more about thieving than any other roommate I had ever had. I laughed out loud at the confused faces I whizzed by and saw the door to the garden closing in. Kai had already opened it and was waiting for me on the other side. Crashing the door closed after me entrance, the both of us slid down the door to catch our breath._

_"You…would…make…a fine…thief" I huffed, adrenaline still rushing trough my veins._

_"Was that…a compliment…or should I…feel insulted?" he replied, still not looking me in the eye._

_"A compliment…let's get somewhere safe. If Bonny or Hopkins finds out I've been messing with the vending machines again, I'm dead meat" I said, silently thanking my medication._

_If it weren't for the little monsters, I would've been coughing my lungs out by now._

_"Let's go to my tree. Less obvious then yours" Kai stated, not bothering to wait for you. _

_"Hey! Could you at least carry some of these!? They're for you, after all!"_

* * *

So after munching on some food that wasn't really as healthy as the green, hospital sludge, we both drifted off to my hiding place. We couldn't stay at one place for too long, on risk of being caught.

My thoughts flowed to the day Kai's teammates came to visit. They were a jolly bunch. But too energetic to my likings.

"Hey, Kai" I called, managing to grab the boy's attention.

"What?" he asked, without his usual rude tint.

Perhaps he was grateful for the feed. I would've been annoyed too if I didn't see anything edible for two days. Or three. Whatever.

"How did you get stuck up with that team of your, actually?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious"

Casting his violet gaze on me, he seemed to searching for the right words. It seemed so long to him that it was hard to remember.

"I used to be in another team. The Blade Sharks. Tyson looked me up for a fight, but he was no match for me, at first. After a few tries, he managed to beat me. By a thread, but he beat me. It was then that I was introduced to Mr. Dickenson, the man who runs the BBA. Our team was composed shortly after" he explained, not seeming pleased over the memory where Tyson beat him. "By the way, curiosity killed the cat" he added, adverting his indigo gaze into my two-toned ones.

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back" I replied with the old clichée.

The conversation was cut short as we had to wrinkle our way trough the narrow opening of my tree base. Provided with the light of my mini-flashlight, I lit up the cube-form room. I caught the critical gaze of the blader that made his way trough the gap behind me.

"Hn. How many things did you actually snatch from this place?" he asked.

"More then you'll be able to in your lifetime" I chuckled.

The cool rays my base supplied sent shivers down my skin, but not only had the cold done so. Last time I was here wasn't for a joy ride. The phone conversation was still fresh in my mind. The lethal feeling of fear freezing my heart occurred again as I remembered my deadline. Five more days. Then it'd be over. And I **still** didn't have anything.

Kai's blade. The petite guy with the talking laptop had given it to him, the day he woke up. It was in his drawer…

"Hey, Kai"

"What is it this time?" he asked, mildly annoyed.

"When that little guy gave you your blade… why did you look… I don't know. Scared?"

* * *

Kai's POV

I observed the blonde with certain graveness. She was about as sharp as the neko-jin. He was the only one who noticed anything. Cho did too. Only more discrete.

_The roars of the crowd. The blazing lights. The pain._

"None of your busyness" I quickly snapped before she could make any comments.

I didn't remember much of the days in the abbey. But I did know none held such severe agony as that one moment on the stage. It was something I wouldn't wish to most loathed foe.

Cho looked just as indifferent and sarcastic as ever, but I noticed the slow alter in her behavior. She was warming up. Less insults. Less sarcastic comments. And now the food. Maybe I was just as curious to her as she was to me. 'Maybe I could tell her. In her own way, she's like me. I was locked up in the abbey, while she was locked up here. Although she doesn't show it, I know it's killing her gradually. She's been hostile with me, so I think it is time to return the favor'

"Look… whenever I look at that blade, I see nothing but the pain it caused me. When I was just a kid, I was stuffed away into one of the biggest hellholes in Russia. An abbey that trained children to become top bladers. Mistakes weren't tolerated. Punishment would follow. But despite that, I still found my passion for Beyblade standing. Barely. But I just kept playing, even after I ran away. I wasn't going to let a ruined childhood of work fall into nothing.

"But when I lost the sight in my eye, the pain was unbearable and everything my blade now stands for is pure agony. The pain of losing my eye and my fallen youth. Somewhat like this place must remind you of the things you went trough, am I correct?" I finished, seeing as the dark storm of unreadable emotions raged inside her silver and onyx eyes.

"That…must be the most you ever talked to me" was the only thing she could comment.

"Feel special. It's the most I ever talked to anyone" I said, leaning back in my cold defamatory.

"I thought so much"

* * *

Cho's POV

A bitter frown crept over my face. I had just realized something that had spoiled my roomy's entire stay. I would have no fun at all breaking this toy, because there was nothing left to break. Everything that was left standing were some meek walls that he hid behind to mask that fact. I was going to have to strategize tonight on a new game plan to work with that new piece of information. Together with my game plan on how to evade as much loss as possible to my father. I had a rough idea, but it would need some refining.

'So Kai both cherishes his blade as he fears it, as I do my secret base. That just makes it easier. I think I know what I'm going to do now' I thought, casting a remorseful stare at the slate-haired teen.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, my pretties. Extra long chapter for you agonizing leeches. See of it as a special. But now follows a call from the local police: **

**On the night of the fourth and the fifth of July, killer pillows have been spotted. We advise you to keep elders and children inside and don't go out at night alone. We also inserted an evening clock. We expect everyone to be inside before 10:00 pm. If you have seen a killer pillow, don't interact, but contact us immediately on our free number. Thank you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Hello, my freaky darlings. Seems like a plan is forming into the little, mischievous mind of Cho. But now remains the question: Will she stand, as she promised or chicken out under the pressure of her conscience? Will she succeed or will Kai catch her in the act? Read to find out, my pretties. Read.**

* * *

**'Little thief…'**

_'Little hero…'_

**'Doing this for yourself…'**

_'Doing this for them…'_

**'Sweet revenge…'**

_'Last one to fall into your father's hands…'_

The little voices nagging in the back of my head couldn't seem to come to a decision as I just stood in front of Kai's drawer. Inside was the topic of the fuss. His blade. The start of all the misery.

"God damnit, Kai" I silently cursed into the empty room.

My hand lingered on the knob, waiting to be opened, but the feeling I loather most next to fear restrained me from doing so. Guilt. Maybe also a little bit of fright. Kai was like a hawk. He could sense me coming from a 300 feet distance, so why wouldn't he be able to sense if something was wrong with his blade?

_'But then there's dad…'_

**'Then there's Kai's cold attitude…'**

_'He did tell me a lot…'_

**'But not enough…'**

_'I'm the one he trusts most now…'_

**'But enough to leave his life in your hands…?'**

'Conscience…? I know he's a jerk. So shut up'

The Blade Breakers promised to drop by anytime soon. And they could arrive any second now. I had to make a decision. And fast.

'For my toy'

The cherry wood drawer opened to reveal the electric blue I saw earlier. It looked so innocent, yet the few scrapes that couldn't be fixed unmasked its fake impression. The cold almost radiated from the scrap of metal as I checked one last time for incoming footsteps. Unless Hopkins was on his way, none was there. He would just emerge out of the shades like some kind of shadow.

Intending to grab to blade and run, everything just vanished in a flash of white as soon as my fingertips made contact with the azure blade. A pair of flaming eyes flickered before my eyes and disappeared as soon as they came. But the white scenario remained, giving me the notion of being on the North Pole, or even heaven. There was nothing but white, a little like the first time I woke up in the hospital. But even its peaceful nature could hide the sad aura it held.

"Don't tell me I blacked out again" I muttered to myself, not expecting a reply.

"Who dares to take my master's blade" a firm voice asked, startling me.

I couldn't make out whether the voice was female or male, but it sounded strict, like it tolerated no contradiction.

"Who…are you?" I asked in a small voice.

"I am Dranzer, my master's Bit-Beast. Now I shall repeat only once more; who dares to touch my master's blade?" it repeated, even more firmly this time.

'Bit what?'

"My name is Cho"

"Ah, I have heard of you, young one"

I was talking to a beyblade. And it was talking back.

'Maybe Kai was right. I need to go back to the mental wing…'

"I can assure you that you are fully sane, Miss Cho"

"You can read my mind?"

"Nothing is concealed inside of the blade"

"Oh god…Are you telling me I'm **inside **his blade?"

"Yes and no. Your spirit is. I built up a defensive system that will transport the soul to my chamber as soon as I don't recognize the aura touching it. May I ask you what busyness you have with my master's blade?" the phoenix questioned.

I didn't see it, but I could hear its voice floating trough the endless void of white. I knew how Dranzer must've felt. After all, I was in about the same position.

"That's a little hard to explain…"

"Try me" the bit beast encouraged.

"Promise not to tell Kai?"

"We have little contact as it is. He is blocking me out, most of the time. And even so, I will not utter a word of what is being said between us" Dranzer vowed.

I didn't miss the sad note that blended perfectly with the white scenery. Now I knew why this place was in grief. Kai was pushing his Bit Beast away.

"It's like this. Do you remember your last match?" I started.

"Entirely" the phoenix admitted.

"You fought my father. But my father is not an honest man, Dranzer. He blades for the sake of winning, letting nothing stand in his way of victory. But now that you have defeated him in front of the whole world, he feels nothing but detest for your master. And on top of it all, he is working with another man that is out on Kai. I don't know how powerful he is or how far his influence stretches, but they made a pact. Kai's blade for his death. And now my father wants me to steal the blade. He wants me to steal you…"

"But you have no intentions of cooperation…" the infernal spirit guessed.

"That's right. For too long have I seen my father murder innocent people. I can't take it anymore, Dranzer. I may be just a weak, little girl, but I am going to make my final stand. But to do that, I need you"

"What is your plan of action?"

"I never really liked Beyblade. But it seems I have no longer an option. The only way of bringing my father to reason is to challenge him. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. I have five days to learn how to blade. Five days to prepare. I'd say this affects you too. If I lose, Kai's loses. So will you help me?"

"…"

"Dranzer?"

"I will be more then glad to, young one"

"Thanks, Dranzer. You're the best. Let's just keep this silent"

"Of course. I think you should leave now. I can hear footsteps"

With those words, a few specs of color decorated the once completely white room as I found myself standing in the exact same position as I remembered. I perked up at hearing footsteps in the hall, just as Dranzer said. Slamming the cupboard shut, I hopped onto my bed, trying to look bored.

"…is food really the only thing on your mind!? You should be training, especially now that Kai's not able to do it himself!"

The unmistakable pestering of Hilary already reached my ears, even before the door was gently swayed open and announced the arrival of the Beyblade team and their tagging one-eye.

_'Kai…'_

**'The little pest…'**

_'The little victim…'_

**'It's his fault…'**

_'__My dad was the one who wanted to compete…'_

"Long time no see, Cho!" Rei greeted.

"You call a day long?" I countered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Locked up in a room with Kai…? Yes" Tyson commented.

"Hn. Shut it, oaf. I should be the one who would've turned insane with her" Kai sneered.

"And here I was, thinking I was the one sent to psychiatry. As a matter of fact, I think the boys with the straight jacket are missing me" I absent-minded stated, earning some odd stares from the Blade Breakers.

"No questions" Kai added, his stubborn habit of crossing his arms resurfacing.

"Hey, where'd you get the candy?" Max asked, referring to the stolen sweets from the vending machine.

He was practically drooling over the place.

"Let just say needles aren't always a pain in the ass" I mysteriously hinted.

"You never cease to amaze me…" Kai muttered, close to inaudible.

"Grab what you want, Max. We got more where that came from"

* * *

**A/N: Now with Dranzer on her side, she stands a far better chance, don't you agree? So that's what Cho had been having in her mind. Now, I just dropped by to post this chapter. The men in white are after me for escaping from the pretty white room. I just came by to pack my things and hop on my steed and run to the horizon. Ginny up, horsy!**


End file.
